History of the Democratic Order
As the page states, this is the History of The Democratic Order. As the main page, The Democratic Order states, in early January 2007, some veteran members of the Coalition of Dark States (CDS) were growing tired of the way things were progressing within their alliance. Leadership was ineffective, irresponsible and the alliance as a whole was unorganized. The final straw was the outbreak of GWII. When the founders of TDO saw their alliance pulled into a meaningless conflict due to a complicated series of MDPs which saw them allied to both major power blocks. They resolved to found their own alliance, a neutral alliance dedicated to creating a cohesive community where nations could grow in peace, without fear of becoming part of a conflict in which they had no desire to partake. To achieve their goal, they founded The Democratic Order. The Early Beginnings TDO was officially founded in January 2007, but planning began during October 2006. The founders, MitchDaniels, Ttubrukiki, Broon Manalishi, Anundrr Orlof, Go-Go, and Theo Cupier, were unhappy with the leadership and direction of the Coalition of Dark States (CDS). Specifically, the founders were dismayed at being led by Commander Cody, an arrogant individual who frequented CDS’s spam section and was using the authority of their democratically elected leader, Selacious Ontus, to use CDS despite lacking qualifications. The final straw occurred during the outbreak of the Great War II when the founders saw their alliance pulled into a meaningless conflict due to a complicated series of Mutual Defense Pacts. CDS’s leadership decided to honor only a fraction of their MDPs, thus diluting the meaning of the treaties. Not wanting to “cut and run” during the conflict, TDO’s founders remained with and fought alongside CDS against the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. Many of the founders and future TDO members suffered heavy losses and ultimately lost the war. The Goons, though, were benevolent and released former CDS members who joined TDO from CDS’s war reparations demands. The Plan The first few months flew by without major incidence. TDO’s first ministers focused on organizing their ministries while the Senate updated the charter. TDO’s membership levels hovered between 50 and 60 members and TDO expressed no desire to grow. TDO also moved from black to aqua once aqua was opened to the server. Conflicting Issues By May, however, tensions began building between the Mostly Harmless Alliance and TDO. Both MHA and TDO had dominated early Senate elections but political differences erupted during the first Aqua Team meetings after MHA claimed a permanent Senate seat. TDO’s representatives and other aqua officials questioned the validity of the claim and instead promoted free and open Senate elections. Many of TDO’s responses were brash, straight-forward, and undiplomatic, which helped inflame the situation. MHA soon left the aqua meetings, signaling the end to the conference. A Resolution Rumors in TDO and MHA continued to suggest that the each alliance was planning to attack the other. Although entirely untrue, both sides expected war to erupt within three months. This prediction may have come true if not for a single event: Working Class Ruler, one of MHA’s populous leaders, was attacked by a nuclear rogue. Few in MHA jumped to help WCR, and fewer still offered aid. MitchDaniels noticed the injustice and sent WRC an aid package to help rebuild. This symbolic act quickly warmed relations between MHA and TDO and both alliances have remained close and supportive friends since. Racist War About the same time as the MHA situation cooled, another sitution began playing out. A Nazi-affiliated alliance was being attacked and destroyed by the majority of alliances because of their racist ideology. A few members vowed revenge against some of these alliances including NPO. Many members quit and restarted their nations and hoped to gain back their money and technology by allowing friends to borrow it. TDO was largely uninvolved but a few aid packages landed in the hands of Chestria and fatboy67. Each promised TDO that they would keep the aid themselves and would not send it back to any nation who restarted. Despite the pledge, TDO closely watched both members and believed fatboy67 was a multi of Chestria. Rogue Threats Many months later (date uncertain), Chestria was kicked out of TDO (possibly resigned?). TDO hoped to be rid of Chestria but he occassionally returned to TDO's IRC and threatened to nuke its members. After a year (December, 2008), TDO had completely forgotten about him but Chestria did not forget about TDO. Once he decided to quit, he launched an attack against MitchDaniels (a theme that will be repeated many more times I am sure). TDO nations quickly jumped to help Mitch and Chestria's nuclear weapons were quickly destroyed (having only landed 3 to 4 of his 20). Fatboy67 quickly followed suit and attacked TDO's smaller nations but without nuclear weapons, he caused little to no damage. Creation of The Charter TDO's charter created two separate government branches; the "Low" and "High" Senates. The Low Senate historically acts as the main legislative body while the High Senate ensures and promotes TDO goals and acts as the forum's Administrators. Adding members requires a nomination process and a secret vote by the individual Senate branches. The High Senate is admittedly more difficult to join because in addition to activity, the High Senate demands intelligent, maturity, and thought-provoking membership. Getting into the Senates In August 2007, Thijsland, AVFC1, Lovealot and Sigma released a statement questioning the setup. They initially stated it was too easy to get into the Low Senate yet too difficult to join the High Senate. They argued that the separation of each Senate created an "inner circle" in the High Senate where "secret" discussions were taking place outside the Low Senate's view. Lastly, these individuals wanted to bypass the charter and elevate Ion Warrior, rabidman, AVFC or Lovealot to be elevated to the High Senate. The Discussions The discussions did not go well. It basically flamed to a "he said/she said" response thread. These threads never go well online. Members posted responses to individual posts instead of the discussion on as a whole and the discussion got lost. Once discussion was lost, relations between the Senates and these four quickly cooled. Thijsland tried bypassing the charter again by offering various and anti-TDO philosophical amendments including creating salaries for the Ministers, a stipend for the Senators, and changing our forum's colors to aqua without gaining support of the amendment as outlined by our charter. The High Senate asked Thijsland to gain the additional two co-sponsors and closed the topics before further flaming occurred without success. Thijsland, AVFC1, Lovealot, and Sigma resigned from TDO and created their own alliance, The Aqua League. Membership Resignation When TDO members leave the alliance, TDO always keep the door open for them to visit or come back. With AVFC1, Sigma, and Thijsland, this was the same policy. All former members received diplomatic masks and were welcomed into TDO's IRC channel. Unfortunately, these individuals also broke TDO's trust and the unwritten Cybernations Code of Conduct: they sent messages to TDO members and Senators and actively tried to take members from TDO. A handful left, including freedomfighter and Gn0xious, Jr, but tensions continued to rise. TDO demanded each departing member repay grants they received. Thijsland, for example, received $6,000,000 in grants just 48 hours before officially resigning from TDO. TAL initially refused to repay nearly bringing about a war until after intense negotiations, they relented. A Furious Senate On the TDO scene, the government was working well, Unfortunately, one particular member demanded constant attention: Bunghole Jargis. Bunghole was a young boy with limited Microsoft Paint abilities. He was obsessed with attention and demanded the attention of every TDO member. To get this, he released his first video. In this video, he shot TDO's nicest and silliest member, Sosa. No member knows why he chose her, but he did and the Senate was outraged. After being warned, Bunghole released a second video in which he shot Mitch Daniels. Bunghole was quickly suspended for days. It should also be noted that, of all the penises within the Order, it's widely accepted to this day that Bunghole's was the smelliest. Continuous Conflicts Bunghole returned to TDO but soon released a third video. Bunghole was quickly kicked out of TDO causing Bunghole to vandalize TDO's wikipedia page. As the Ministry of Defense prepared to attack Bunghole, he joined TAL. TAL, still upset that they had to repay their grants, accepted Bunghole as a full member. TDO diplomats approached TAL out of respect and demanded they turn him over. TAL refused and even sexually harrassed TDO's representative. As TDO began to prepare for war, they changed their approach and contacted TAL's protectorate, Echelon. TDO had the upperhand despite being vastly outnumbered and outgunned by Echelon and its allies because Echelon was engaged against Legion and its allies in the Third Great War. TDO, hoping to avoid war and end the ridiculous tensions between TAL and TDO for good, asked Bunghole to sell his infrastructure to 0 and then send the money to other members of TAL. In addition, TAL released a statement that outlined rules for Bunghole to remain a member. If Bunghole did anything against TDO, he was to be expelled. Echelon and TAL agreed to these terms and Bunghole quickly abided. TDO and TAL both expelled each other's ambassadors and limited their contact for months. TAL merged with the Byzatine Empire and formed The Atlantic Empire. Hostilities were not over though. The Near End of The Untolerable Incident Bunghole Jargis eventually got deleted due to inactivity but upon his return, his created nation name directly reflected (and insulted) Mitch Daniels. TDO asked TAE to expel Bunghole, but they dismissed the claim. TAE threw a hissy fit and cried foul cutting off diplomatic contact. Echelon soon stepped in and demanded a formal apology and reparations from TDO for their use of sanction claiming TDO manipulated them during the first negotiations. Tela, Echelon's leader, refused TDO's first and second apology signaling Echelon's desire for war. Echelon soon posted a statement on the CN big boards where it attempted to blame TDO but failed. The CN community saw Echelon as a bully and demanded they re-open communication. The New Polar Order, one of Echelon's closest allies, even joined the peace talks and pushed for peace. Ultimately, TDO and Echelon came to an agreement and Echelon had their topic closed. TAE attempted to reopen communications with TDO, but TDO thought it best they limit communications for a few months. More to come as this is updated! This page was created with help of Da DreadLord, Noj and Kaplechistan. Category:The Democratic Order The Democratic Order